


Sanders Sides characters as things my friends have said

by anagramsarealwaysupsidedown



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, jkfhsdlk these tags are confusing but basically more prinxiety and logicality but really any ship???, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagramsarealwaysupsidedown/pseuds/anagramsarealwaysupsidedown
Summary: yeet





	1. Chapter 1

Patton: Oh my god the daddy jokes at school today I couldn't  
Virgil: Wait who called you daddy?  
Logan: *raises his hand*

Virgil: Can't I eat my popsicle in peace?

Roman: Stop quoting Abraham Lincoln, Logan

Roman: Come over here  
Virgil: No  
Virgil:*proceeds to walk over to him*

*playing Uno*  
Roman:*plays reverse* BACK TO YOU  
Logan:*plays reverse* BACK TO YOU  
Roman:*plays reverse* BACK TO YOU  
Logan:*plays reverse* BACK TO YOU  
Roman:*plays reverse* BACK TO YOU  
Logan:*plays skip turn* FUCK YOU

Virgil: I went boating today, it was fun  
Roman: Wow you went outside?  
Logan: That's surprising  
Patton: Wow Logan is on chat  
Virgil: I almost fell out  
Logan: Lol  
Patton: Fun lol  
Roman: Glad you didn't????  
Virgil: Also saw an armadillo and like 7 birds  
Patton: 7 whole birds?  
Virgil: Yee  
Virgil: Wait so I went outside and Logan is on chat. Anyone else do anything amazing?  
Patton: I got a new pair of jeans?  
Patton: Also I got another plant  
Patton: Her name is Astrid  
Roman: Yay!  
Patton: Thank you

Roman: I'd rather eat mayo than do homework  
Virgil: Same I love mayo  
Roman: SHUT UP NO THAT WAS NOT PRO-MAYO, MAYO IS DISGUSTING

Teacher: Okay Logan what did you get for number 7?  
Logan: I got -2 5/4  
Teacher: And Patton?  
Patton: Uhm I got 528,955  
Teacher: That's okay you can try again.  
Patton: I got 0????

(sidenote: this happens almost everyday in math class)

Logan: Go to sleep  
Virgil: Just took some drugs so I should be dozing off soon

Patton: Wanna go get some icecream to pacify your inner demons?  
Virgil:.......Yeah

Virgil: So heccin unhappy  
Patton: I'm sorry :(  
Virgil: Just like ahh, i envy death so much right now

Roman: You come here often?  
Virgil: No, never  
Roman: Welcome *winks*  
Virgil: Thank you *winks back*  
Logan, from afar: What is going on we are in our own home

Virgil: I'm so hungry, do you have any food?  
Logan:...I have carrots???

Logan: I am the one who knows all

Patton: Where's the boi?  
Roman: He didn't say

Patton: The bigger the boi the more he import  
Logan:... What?

Roman:*walking like a bird*  
Logan: Please stop

Virgil: Toes are just feet fingers  
Roman: That's what they're called in spanish  
Virgil: The spanish are onto something

Roman: You are... not good  
Deceit: In what way??  
Roman: All


	2. pt 2

Logan: Isn't it arousing?  
Roman: Wow! Okay whatever was happening here is now no longer happening  
Logan: I was talking about numbers...

Patton: Hey what's up what should we talk about  
Virgil: Communism

Patton: A dog looked at me like he wanted me to pet him and rolled around but then he ran away so I'm sad

Virgil: I'm baking cookies and I think something went wrong  
Roman: You can't bake that's my brand sis

Roman: Hey Virgil, Logan says hey  
Virgil: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Logan:*hears video games sounds*  
Logan: Are you playing a dating sim?  
Virgil: What? No  
Logan: Then what are you playing?  
Virgil: Fortnite.....

Logan: Not everything is aliens  
Virgil: I'm gonna go ahead and say everything IS aliens

Logan: Your obsession with dogs is unhealthy  
Patton: I know

Remy: Hey whats the name of the pink eevee  
Remy: Nvm I got it  
Picani: It's sylveon. I wanted to tell you because I'm a nerd  
Remy: I know

Roman: Sorry I have dumb bitch syndrome  
Virgil: Don't say that  
Roman: What's this?? Virgil is being supportive for once??

Patton: I went shopping yesterday and got this incredibly oversized fish sweater

Logan: I just don't like things going into my mouth......... don't take that out of context

Logan: I am the big chungus of math because I finished before you  
Virgil: You're right, I could never beat the big chungus

Roman: Why did it just get colder?........ spirits???  
Virgil: The window is open

Patton: Big news everyone, I have a new favorite tree  
Roman: What kind of tree?  
Patton: I'm not entirely sure, but it's down the street and it looks like a tree right out of a storybook

Remy: I am a useless human being I just woke up  
Roman: At 5pm? sis

Patton: Is Luigi a type of pasta?  
Deceit: Yes

Picani: .... Todoroki is like Lance and Keith as one person....  
Virgil: You have not shut up about bnha in the past week please leave me alone

Remy: Whats up folks I'm tired  
Patton: Hi tired I'm dad

Roman, as soon as its silent: THE EARTH IS FLAT  
Logan: No!!!

Virgil: I am JESUS CHRIST at Fortnite

Patton: Can you help me with the homework?  
Roman: Idk man, I just wrote stuff down and didn't care if I sounded stupid

Virgil: Yeah Shaggy is God  
Roman: Hold up, whats Shaggy's real name?  
Picani: Norville Rogers. Velma Dinkley. Fred Jones. Daphne Blake. And Scoobert Doobert Doo.  
Roman:... I'm not going to ask how you know that

Roman: Raise your hand if you are an absolute SLUT for dark chocolate


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

Logan: What are you guys doing?  
Virgil: Speed  
Logan: Like the drug?  
Virgil:...Yes

Patton, walks into a room of fully grown adults: Heya kiddos!

Virgil: Do you every just sit on the floor and cry  
Patton: Yeah of course everyday

Virgil: What do you even do in your freetime  
Roman:...Workout

Logan: Do you ever think before you speak?  
Roman: I have. Once

Roman: Squeeze my thigh  
Logan: Literally no

Logan: We all have one brain cell and we just have to share it

Roman: I was in a very WWI chic jacket

Virgil: bro  
Logan: what  
Virgil: nvm  
Logan: o

Patton: cat has soft tummy...uwu

Virgil: nnnnn I know I'm being paranoid but this is the second time Iv'e heard breathing in my ear  
Roman: Wh?  
Virgil: Jus scared  
Roman: Ah, is ok

Patton: Okay so I got a TikTok what should I put on it  
Logan: It is with great disappointment I regret to inform you I can continue our friendship. I can't be friends with a TikToker

Patton: K, hope you get better son  
Patton: soon*  
Patton: meh, same thing

Virgil: ok so basically my dream was crazy. i turned out to be like the lost sister of the virgin mary so people wanted to make me a statue but i WAS the statue and then i was forced to learn to drive a flying car  
Roman: What??? The hecc???

Virgil: It's the worm moon  
Roman: I think I’ve been a little up and down today because of the full moon. So thanks a lot worm this is your fault. I wanted to go look at the worm moon but alas my doggo borks if I try to open the door

Virgil: Let's call I'm starved for human interaction

Roman: I'm watching the new season of Queer Eye so I will not be available for Virgil's ghost story  
Virgil: But I SAW a GHOST

Patton: i am tire,,,,,, dog bark loud,,,,, leg asleep,,,,,

Roman: Mercury is gonna be in RETROGRADE  
Virgil: okay????  
Roman: ugh you're such a Pisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhh sorry theres so much virgil/roman interactions it bc i heavily relate and also love prinxiety so gucci. anyways hopefully this was funny please leave comments they make me happy especially bc everyone here is so nice

**Author's Note:**

> lgdhjkfghjksdf anyway hope you found this funny bc my friends really wanted me to do this but keep in mind we're a bunch of kids in middle school so
> 
> edit: everyone in this fandom is so sweet hhjsdjdskad thanks yall for the positive feedback


End file.
